


Sunny Sunny Days

by Zhiruoel



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M, but still within the canon, nothing soft and I like it
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhiruoel/pseuds/Zhiruoel
Summary: “你有没有发现，”明智说，“我们见面时总是晴天。“
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 5





	Sunny Sunny Days

仅仅六个月前，明智吾郎还是卢布朗的常客。他，他的外套，他的手提箱，他握咖啡杯的稳固的手，藏在黑色皮革底下，像一团与他得体笑脸全然矛盾的阴云。六个月后，夏天变成冬天，日历从六月翻进十二月，明智吾郎从卢布朗的吧台前消失了。

便利店的咖啡便宜快捷，速溶的料包无功无过，星巴克则将一杯饮品做得花样翻新，含在嘴里只能尝到虚高的噱头。这些东西都不够好，但也不能说有多坏，至少都离他住处不远，不需要他千里迢迢转一趟车去品鉴。明智嘴里没长着美食家的舌头，却仍然发现自己用过短的时间习惯了卢布朗特调，不得不用几倍长的时间去改掉。他需要咖啡因活着，咖啡因的来源则是次要，大局面前牺牲在所难免，便利店，速溶包，星巴克。怎么都好。

毕竟，就连他是否还“活着”也算是个问题。

过去隆冬时，明智公寓里往往冷得像个空旷的冷冻库，逼得他在这几个月里支付比平时高出不少的电费，但今年却与往常不同。夜里，凌晨，明智只穿单衣坐在桌前，十个指头里没有一个僵硬难忍；他打开阳台的门，从外面灌进来的风虽冷却不凛冽，既不至于冻入骨髓，也不至于不像个冬天。完美的、刚好的、理想的温度。他仍然可以穿版型挺括的大衣，戴他的手套，围他的围巾，一切都舒适，一切都很好。完美的、刚好的、理想的冬日。

这温度还不足以成为他重新踏入卢布朗温暖氛围中的理由。

一月初，雨宫莲给他发来很多消息；到了月中，这情况还没见好。明智只挑重要问题回复，只在有必要的时候给他去电，只在不得不做的事情上答应与他见面。Jazz Jin？不回应。台球？不回应。水族馆？不回应。殿堂？知道了，到时见，别迟到。雨宫莲从不抱怨，从不表现出不满，隔几日，新的消息照样发过来。明智看得想笑，也确实暗自笑了。好啊，他总算说，仿佛恩赐一样的，如果你坚持。

雨宫用一个笑脸符号表示“我坚持”。

明智用给自己围围巾的十五秒去想自己是不是一个并不需要这些东西的幽灵。

他走出家门，迈入一个完美的、刚好的、理想的夜晚。

“你有没有发现，”明智说，“我们见面时总是晴天。”

雨宫莲抬起眼睛，“是吗？”

“是。”明智说，“很有意思。上周日的天气预报说未来一周东京都会出现雨夹雪，最高温度不超过5摄氏度。但是，在连绵不断下了几天雨之后，今日不仅滴雨未降，下午气温还有所回升，快有10度那么高了。”

“天气预报常常不准。”

他盯着自己的杯子看。可今天不该放晴，他想。“可今天不该放晴。”他说。

雨宫耸耸肩，“为什么？我们只是运气很好。”

明智用几秒钟咀嚼空白。爵士歌手站在台上，他们坐在黑暗里。外面本该在下雨，雨水本该敲击这间地下室的天花板、沿着往下延伸的台阶淌到地上。这里本该再冷一些，再潮湿一点。

他试着去想象，雨水，乌云，湿漉漉的鞋印，闭上眼，集中精力，再睁开眼。没有雨声。爵士歌手站在台上。他们活在一个偷来的晴天里。

“雨宫君，“他平直道，“你希望今天是晴天吗？”

他们坐在黑暗里。他没有往身侧去看。但他察觉到雨宫的视线转过来，明亮，温暖，自然。

“当然了，”雨宫莲说，对着他笑起来，“我不想我们俩打着伞还浑身湿透。明智，冬日里的晴天可是很难得的，你得学会享受生活。”

明智控制不住地跟着他提起嘴角。

“你希望我们每一次见面都是晴天吗？”

“最好是那样。说实话，我不喜欢出门带伞。”雨宫回答。

你不知道自己在说什么，明智想，你愚蠢，糊涂，迟钝，不够敏锐，不够聪明，总有一天你会因自己的盲目吃上苦头，狠狠跌上一跤。总有一天你会明白，希望那一天也不会太远。

他们坐在黑暗里。音乐是四四拍，明智用指尖敲打桌面，一下，停顿，停顿，又一下。

“真巧，我讨厌所有雨雪天气。”他阴差阳错道。一个谎言。“就请你许愿明天也放晴吧。”

雨宫莲失笑，“我不记得自己什么时候变成了晴天娃娃。”

“那就从现在开始试着当一个吧。”

他说，然后在下一首歌响起来的间隙里讲起爵士。半个钟头后他们走出地下室，满目星空在城市之上俯瞰，没有一片阴云将它们遮挡。

第二天，明智拉开窗帘，雨水顺着他的窗户往下流，把外面的世界不清不楚划成一条一条。

“晴天娃娃失效了:( ”雨宫在短信里说。

因为你没有认真去想。明智想这样回复。他把手机倒扣在床头柜上，靠回去闭上了眼睛。

有的时候，明智会忍不住思考雨宫的愚钝是不是假装。他在当Joker的时候比平时敏锐许多，明智走在他身边，能感受到他的洞察力和警惕性像探查触手一样铺开。Joker几乎从不松懈，Joker是经验丰富的领导者，Joker会在没有言语交流的情况下用一颗子弹扫干净Crow留下的尾巴，但离开认知空间后雨宫会坚持不懈给他发信息，哪怕得到的回复已经少之又少。

有的时候，明智想，雨宫莲不该真是个傻瓜。

他决定消失一个星期，比现在做的更为彻底，在Joker约他去殿堂之外绝不出现。如果保持距离的意图没能传达到位，那只好再尽力表达得更明确些。

周日晚上明智准时收看未来一周天气预报，在记事本里做简单记录，阴，阴，小雨，中到大雨，晴，多云，多云转阴。很好，冬日里的晴天确实难得。雨宫的新信息在他端详这一排字的时候弹出来，他动动手指把弹窗扫了上去。

周一，阴。明智在早上九点骑车出门，在烘焙店买够了整一天份的面包当正餐。下午，他独自在家看了一部科幻电影。雨宫莲发来三条信息，没有一条提到殿堂。

周二，阴。一日三餐还是面包，外加冰箱里最后一个苹果。明智看完了昨天那部电影的续集，剧情很好猜，他只需要听一句台词就能推算主角在接下来的一个小时里会专注于什么事。天黑得很早，因此他很早就睡觉了，甚至没费心去把收到的垃圾短信一键标成已读状态。后半夜，空气里飘来潮湿味道，但雨水迟迟未落，闻起来像闷在罐子里长毛的尸体。

周三，等了一夜的雨降下来了。明智不在雨天出门锻炼。他给自己点了外卖，从橱柜里找出过去存下的泡面——他确实没有一条属于美食家的舌头。无聊的电影还有续集三，明智坐在沙发上盯着屏幕看了快一半才想起来自己去电影院给这东西送过票钱，雨宫当时坐在他右边，隔了两个座位，伸长手臂将证物袋递过来，里面装着一枚戒指。

然后呢？

他回想起那件事，不由走了神。电影院就好像盛满秘密的摇篮，他们在黑暗里低声说话。和隔着两个座位的人低声说话，实在愚蠢，但也没人想主动坐得近一些。明智记得自己大部分时间都看着荧幕，剧情演了什么却一点也没往心里去。世上有许多提供给正常人的休闲项目，到他这里来都成了浪费时间。

他记得自己起身提前离场，假心假意对雨宫说，电影实在精彩。雨宫的镜片反射亮光，像镶在那枚戒指上的宝石。他张开嘴，突兀地问……

——现在实在不是回忆那个问题的好时候。

明智坐在自己家里看完了错过的后半部，手机在沙发另一端震个不停。等到片尾表开始滚动，明智才一把捞起它。昨天和今天的消息提示叠在一起，二十二条未读，三个未接来电。叮，第二十三条在他眼前跳出来。接电话，雨宫说。

两秒以后明智发现自己手指悬停在回拨键上。他眨了眨眼睛。为什么？

雨宫的语气就像在 **命令** 。

明智关了手机电源。

周四，晴空万里。记事本里写在这个日期后面的是一个“雨”字，明智在窗前站了一会儿，悄悄地、轻轻地呼出一口气。放在以前，当一个推断出现误差，他并不可能感到高兴。但这次，或许，他想，或许……

两个小时后他看见雨宫莲站在在烘培店门口，双手揣在口袋里，微驼着背，目光从十米外直落到他脸上。这时已临近中午，在他们头顶上方冬日里的太阳攀上高空，整片天空里没有一丝乌云。

明智第二次确认了记事本里的内容。

可今天不该放晴。

雨宫很有耐心，等着明智走近。为什么三天来没有一句话？他问。

“我开始担心你了。”他接着说。

明智握着车把，“我的手机坏了。”

他耸耸肩：“那就更需要我亲自来找你了。”

雨宫说的每一句话都比上一句更加荒诞滑稽，明智费了很大力气才没让自己当街发笑。你不知道你在说什么，明智想，因为这点小事专程到这里来等，因为这点小事担心一个不该存在的幽灵，就因为这样……你不知道你在做什么。你知道今天本来应该下雨吗？

他猜雨宫从昨晚开始就已经决定要在今天和他见面。

他猜雨宫确实是个愚钝的傻瓜。

“我看了天气预报，”雨宫莲说，“明天是晴天，我们去殿堂吧。”

这两句话之间不存在明显逻辑关系，不过明智不打算提醒他。周五打一开始就该阳光灿烂，打一开始就该是这整个星期里唯一的晴天。明智从记事本上把那一页纸撕下来，团成一团，扔进垃圾桶。

“别看天气预报了，”他说。因为我已经确定你的愿望在这里具有优先级。“天气预报常常不准。”

雨宫只简单对他报以微笑，“我们运气一向很好。”

他说得一点不错。

一月中下旬，某个黄昏，雨宫莲把明智吾郎推进Jazz Jin后面的巷子里。

夕照瑰丽而灿烂，可惜没人有心去看；哪怕在这个完美世界里也没有除了雨宫以外的人契而不舍地专程去约明智出门，又因为他的名字从来不在造物主的恩赐名单上，明智已经习惯在雨宫身边度过完美一天。从来不会误车，从来都能在热门餐厅找到空桌，黄昏时分的艳丽火烧云从来不会缺席。唯一的问题是，当完美无缺变成生活日常，那还能够算是稀有的幸运吗？

他不打算问自己这个问题。他不是那个应该回答的人。

早在一段日子以前，在意识中某个隐秘的地方，明智曾猜测过这一刻的到来。有时夜深人静，他难以入睡，会漫无目的地想他们之间第一个吻会怎样发生；事实是，他脑海中甚至还存在几个不同的剧本，开头方式各异，结尾总是相同：雨宫莲将嘴唇凑上来贴着他，柔软，温暖，不带一丝颤抖。

在那些剧本里，雨宫俯身下来的前一秒，他们大部分时间都是在争吵。雨宫吻他，只有一半原因是纯粹地吻他，另一半原因则是让他闭嘴。其他一些情况的发生也有可能，譬如一次实际上并不是意外的意外——能被写进二流浪漫电影里、明智自己看了都要大翻白眼的桥段。

承认这种幻想并不可耻，因为实际而言，比起幻想，明智更乐意将之称为推断，一种被他的侦探技能千锤百炼后得出的结论，发生概率高达百分之八十。再添上这个“理想世界”与其背后推手的个性特征，实际几率还能更高一些。然后，忽然之间，当后背撞上冷硬石墙，当雨宫莲的鼻息距他只有几寸距离，明智仿佛听见大石落地，就好像有人在他交上去宣布结案的文件上刷刷签了名字。

他感到一丝胜利的满足，极隐秘，带着几分讥诮。丸喜必定在什么时候翻看过他的脑子，把里头十几页剧本全翻了个遍，因为眼下发生的一切就好像一种巧妙的融合，种种情节都仿佛被一双专业的手挑选缝合过。他们身处的位置很好，远离人群，又不全然陌生；气氛很好，半心半意的冷硬言语如今已经撞不破Joker的屏障；天气很好——这是当然的——夕阳余晖穿过建筑物的缝隙落在雨宫莲脸上。就连雨宫偏头的角度也很好，透过碎发和镜片，他的睫毛像安静振翅的蝴蝶。

一切都很完美。一切都极其理所应当。

明智理应配合。他顺从地被推进后巷里，顺从地被抵去墙上，顺从地让雨宫靠近：被一只手按在肩上、被另一只手穿进耳后发丝里。雨宫莲往前一步，明智甚至可以顺从地分开双腿，为他的一侧膝盖让出位置。雨宫的拇指划过他脸颊，干燥，尤带室内余温，袖口留有咖啡香味。他们之间第一个吻——一切细节，一切的一切，舒适自然，完美无缺，适合被写进雨宫日记里。

明智理应配合，给雨宫留下一点美好回忆，让这号称能偷心的盗贼回去后有东西可写。但事实是他没忍住笑了起来，被困在温暖躯体和墙壁之间，在Joker嘴唇快落下来的前一瞬间。雨宫莲定住了，双眼微微睁大。他用几秒钟观察明智，然后抽身往后退去。

“不好意思，真对不起，”明智说，忍俊不禁，笑个不停，“我把气氛搞坏了。”

雨宫莲没有回答。明智把脸转去一侧，假意咳嗽，他过去从许多人身上学来这一招，用以掩盖不合时宜的笑意。但他没能成功，或许是他经历尚浅，也或许是当下的一切都太过于滑稽，笑声接连不断从他喉间往上涌，冲出气管，把一声假咳变作真的。他只好尽力让自己安静一些，显得多些礼貌，不至于太过失礼。

又过了一会儿，他终于平静下来，将笑声扼死在喉咙，挂上自己最真诚的面具。“莲君。”他说，摒弃那个有四个音节的姓氏，刻意亲昵地，“如果莲君想要继续的话，我保证刚才的事不会发生第二次。”

雨宫莲像是已经看他看了很久，神情一片空白。明智不喜欢他有时出现的这副样子，难以捉摸，不可揣测，世界上最完美的扑克脸；世上侦探都喜欢谜题不假，但明智已经累了。有时他好像可以将雨宫整个推演明白，有时雨宫又变作新的谜面，整个转变过程轻轻松松，只需往后退上一步。明智既不喜欢无法掌控的东西，也不喜欢有退路的人。

他于是主动往前走去，一步，雨宫莲不动；两步。他撩开雨宫额前的头发，动作轻柔地将那副眼镜取下来。

这是一个错误决定，因为眼镜底下从来不是雨宫莲。Joker握住他的手腕，抬起眼睛来。最后一缕橘色夕阳死在他发梢，明智没能抓住它的遗骸。

停。Joker说；又或许什么也没说，只用眼神下命令。可笑，虚伪，懦弱。明智光是看着他，就感觉面具从脸上裂开，哗啦哗啦地碎在脚边。他们离得很近，四周开始暗下去，明智甚至不能在Joker眼睛里看到自己的表情，但可想而知，那表情显然也不会太好看。他漫不经心地替后者把几根头发夹去耳朵后面，才收回手来，抱在胸前。

Joker凝视他。

就是这种时候，雨宫莲也像是处于白天和黑夜的交界。就是这种时候，明智会看着他略有距离感的神情认真思考他究竟是不是在扮演盲目角色。你有没有想过我为什么还会活着？你该不会真的连在简单事实A和简单事实B之间画一条线也做不到？

他没有问。你是我见过最愚蠢最无药可救的人，明智想。他没有说。

“不打算继续了吗？”

明智说，语气四平八稳，无一丝情绪外泄。他把想说的话藏起来一半，就和说起那些个不该存在的晴天一样，如果Joker没在装聋作哑就该有所领会。简单事实A，简单事实B。做出推断从来都不困难。

“我不想……”Joker说，轻轻皱眉，“……强迫你。如果你不愿意，那……”

噢。他又想笑了。

“别担心，莲君，”明智给他整理围巾，拍拍并不存在的灰尘，“你当然可以……”强迫我。他让停顿一秒的空气代自己完成这句话。“你只需要更用心地去想。”

他停在那，好像站在棋盘旁，等着看自己的对手会如何选择下一步。Joker目光沉沉，好似冷灰色的铁。

然后那副眼镜重新回到他鼻梁上。雨宫莲转开眼睛，眼神飘开一瞬间。 _懦夫。_ “我不会的。”他说，先是盯着明智耳朵后方某一处，后又落回来，嘴角轻轻提起来一点。他将两只手揣回口袋里，耸耸肩膀，好像在讨论一个再平凡不过话题。“明智，我不会的。”

一条毒蛇从明智吾郎的躯壳里抬起身子。

_懦夫。_ 蛇说，嘶声低语，蛇信卷过毒牙。你到底在期望什么？他看着雨宫莲，将对方脸上那个真诚、坦白、笃定的表情收进脑海里。

雨宫显然还不够了解他，不知道世上唯一一种通过明智让愿望实现的方式就是运用强制手段。他是世界第一幸运儿，幸运到可以让改写现实的造物主另眼相看，只要他想就可以有一万种办法得到明智吾郎，就好像他可以轻易让他们每一次见面都在晴天。明智也许顽固，但这点顽固在被造物主赋予的权能面前连一张纸也不算，也许雨宫只需要在五分钟以前将双唇印下来，将那个被写好的吻变作封在信封上的蜡——然后，或许，明智会准许他。他们可以有一段不需要思考太多的时光，或许，明智可以从中感到快乐；或许，他会逐渐接受被植入到大脑中的谎言。或许，明智会愿意就这样通过失去自我的方式死去：比起真的现实来更加温和，虽然结果都相同。

_懦夫。_ 蛇说。明智在心里同它一道冷笑。他被变成一缕不生不死的游魂，被当作游戏奖励摆在特定角色身边，被安排了除开此人之外完全不复存在的生活，两个始作俑者却仍然自诩温柔，好像他的自我意志仍然算是必须被重视的必要之物。

也许实际上雨宫莲仍然需要别人替他做决定，他悲天悯人地想到，既然此人已经放弃使用能用的手段——

既然雨宫已经让最合适的机会白白溜走——

既然他看起来 **仍然难以下定决心——**

**那么——**

前侦探抬头往上看去。

二月的第二天，天空是雾蒙蒙的铅灰色，教人想起望不穿的铁壁。一架飞机在他视野里划过，像钢铁铸成的轻盈的鸟。

去年一篇报道里写，平均每一百万次飞行的致死空难概率只有0.23%，低到仿佛不真实的数据。在这里，在一个过于善良的造物主手中，这数字或许已经直接被回归于零。明智依然没有全然摸透丸喜世界的运行法则，他进入警界辅助工作后专门去了解过各种意外事故的发生概率，日本是全世界交通事故概率最低的国家——不过交警部门仍然存在，说明他们仍旧有活可干。如果一切惨剧存在的可能性都可以被一双手直接轻易抹去，到那个时候，维持社会运转的各个系统还需要继续存在吗？

这问题太大了，明智不打算多想。他从来不无私，从来不慷慨，从来没有真的善良过，但这没关系。他从出生到现在都是如此。他只打算给某人上一门课，传授几项重要知识。明智早在八岁那年就从生活中学到这道理，很难想象有的人长到十七岁还依然对此盲目。

第一，生活从来都不会公平。第二，哪怕你是天下第一幸运儿，哪怕有全能造物主站在你身后替你操控提线木偶，你也绝不可能事事都如愿。因为总会有人挡在你前进路上，总会有人想斩断连接关节的提线，总会有人天生与你相反，从头到脚都是血淋淋铁证，被塑造出的每一寸都代表污点和不公。如果这也能被看作是一种与群众不同的“特别”，明智不介意去当这个人。

他宁愿相信自己从很久以前开始就已经是了。

这天，明智在下午六点半离开家，先去附近的便利店买了一杯咖啡，倒入两包白砂糖，站在街角慢慢喝光，然后他扔掉杯子，走去车站。七点半，地铁在四茶停下来，明智把手揣进口袋，拐进一条熟悉的街道。

他从北面进入，走过空无一人的洗衣房，走过公共浴室前那只闪个不停的灯泡，走过两个并排的自动贩卖机。出于对时间的准确把控，他走得很慢，漫不经心地听自己皮鞋足音在两边墙面之间回荡。他在目的地前停下来，看玻璃门之后透出的黄色灯光，像流心蛋黄一样淌在冷硬地面上。

夜幕在他四周迅速沉淀，明智呼出白气。今天还是不够冷，晚风不够刺骨，寒意不够凛冽，他的手套没有像过去某年冬天那样变成贴在皮肤上的动物皮革标本。今夜的温度，依然，还不足以成为他重新踏入卢布朗温暖氛围中的理由。

明智吾郎推开卢布朗的门。时隔一个季度之久，他又一次听见门上铃铛当啷当啷响起来的声音。咖喱香料和咖啡豆的浓郁气味钻进他鼻子里，灯泡在吊灯灯罩下安静地发光发亮，《小百合》画幅中的母亲用温柔情绪欢迎来客——时间拨回去年六月，明智曾经在这里短暂地找到过一个位置。

雨宫莲坐在卡座里，抬头望着他，就好像坐在对面的造物主并不存在。明智过去暗自享受过这样的关注，直到某一天他意识到这就是一场噩梦的开始。电视台忘了他，热情粉丝忘了他，博客的关注者忘了他，死在他手下的受害者忘了他，整个世界只剩下雨宫莲和Joker和此人好像一无所知的眼睛。

他不是来这里找回那个短暂拥有过的位置的。

明智向来讨厌那双眼睛。

不仅如此，他还讨厌完美，讨厌温柔，讨厌关怀和怜悯，讨厌天真无知，讨厌踌躇犹豫。

_我受够了，_ 他说。

如果雨宫真以为能够用自己的意志左右所有人，那他就大错特错，因为明智永远不会听命于他。明智已经不会再听命于任何一个人。通过一个简单的愿望，雨宫或许能让全世界所有人排着队到眼前来为他送上鲜花，但明智不会允许自己朝他走去。明智甚至不会允许自己主动吻他。

近期来，他还尤其讨厌在雨宫莲身边时度过的每一个每一个晴天。

_你知道冬天应该是什么样吗？你知不知道今晚和明天都该下雪？但就因为你的一个念头，因为你觉得我们每一次见面都该是晴天——_ 明智问： _你知道人会在什么时候觉得自己 **活着？**_

雨宫莲不该妄想温暖一个冬天。不该妄想修补一个不需要修补的人。明智拍开他伸过来的手臂，像赶走一只苍蝇，让那双手中握住的所有东西统统摔碎在地上。他不去怜悯雨宫，因为过去从没有人怜悯过他。总要有人教雨宫一些东西，好让此人知道世上还有成不了真的愿望。

“给我一个答案。”明智说。

雨宫莲给了他一个答案。但这还不够，在一句不够坚定的承诺面前，明智还需要追加一点别的威胁。

“明天就是最后了，”他盯着雨宫莲，把话说得清晰明了，“如果你胆敢让明天也变成根本不该存在的艳阳天——”

“明智，”雨宫说，轻轻地，“我保证。”

他的眼睛像盛满死去的星星。

明智不知道该怎么去验证这句“我保证”。明智猜测，在明天到来之前，没有任何办法去确定雨宫莲此话的真实程度。最好的办法或许是——留下来，盯紧他，亲自确保他不再做任何蠢事。但是——这个选项不能被轻易允许。

卢布朗的温度就像是蜜糖陷阱，明智决定不再在这里多留一刻。他转身快步走向大门，握住黄铜把手。明天，所有的谎言都将结束在明天，从此不再有虚假的完美。如果雨宫执迷不悟，如果Joker依然想要绑架一个死人残留下来的自由意志，那么——

“明智。”雨宫喊他。明智冷笑起来。他不可能再回头了，他不会接受任何一句反悔话语。

他拉开门，在外头冷灰色的墙面和地面之间捕捉到细碎的白。

路灯朦朦胧胧地照亮一小片空间。一秒，两秒，三秒。雪片持续不断地落下来，绒毛一样轻。在平安夜之后，明智意识到自己第一次踏进一场夜雪中。

在他身后，他听见雨宫莲重复道：“我保证。”

__

**Author's Note:**

> 电影院部分的场景来自P5MM漫画。


End file.
